Test Of Faith
by RoarMuncle
Summary: It isn't what you think! This is my very first fic and I hope I did everything right! It is a test to see if Sakura could do this task on her ownm just read it and see what you see. THERE WILL BE MORE!


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors. sad but true!  
  
"Sakura are you sure you want to do this?,asked Madison with quivering knees." Of course this card has   
never been heard of and it has to be caught!" Sakura pulled up her out fit around her tiny petite body. Sakura turned toward the mirror so that Madison could lace up the back. Sakura stared in the mirror and she could see the fear in Madison's eyes. Sakura knew she should not do it but she had to. It could mean endangerment to everyone if it was not caught. Sakura stared in to the mirror and thought of what it would be like if she was a normal kid never worrying about what card was going to be captured next. Sakura knelt down so that Madison could tie the ribbon to her head. Then Madison left the room with out saying a word. Just as Sakura thought of what tactics she would use to ketch this one Madison came in the room soundlessly behind Sakura and made jump when she spoke. "Umm Sakura I made this for you baton......" Sakura slid around to find a Pine wood, long narrow case in the shape of her baton, with handle and all to carry it. Sakura couldn't say much cause she was astonished. Madison reach out and handed it to her. Sakura's eye's filled with tears. Madison wiped away her tears and said, "Sakura you better get going", she smiled gentle then hugged Sakura. Sakura told herself to be strong cause she knew she would be coming back. Madison showed her to the door. Sakura looked at her nodded gentle, smiled then left.   
On Sakura's way down the hall she thought if she didn't come back how good her life was here and how many friends she had made. But then Sakura shook this off quickly, she was coming back after all right I mean she wouldn't die would she? Just as she reached the handle for the white washed door she felt a hand tap her shoulder.  
"And just where do you think your going?"said a mysterious voice. Sakura turn around but could not see because the hall light had burned out months ago and they never fixed it. Then this stranger steeped into the light. Of course how could she have been so stupid if was Lee with his usual stone face on. "I-I I am going on another hunt but this one I must do on my own". Lee looked astonished that she would even think of going alone. I have to test my efforts. "Ok then but please be careful...ok." "Ok", said Sakura, But to her surpass as she turned to reach for the door he caught her in mid turn then kissed her litely on the check. She looked at him smiled once more and said, "I will be back" This time Sakura successfully went to the door and turn the handle opened it and didn't look back. Her journey was just starting.   
  
Sakura had now been walking for about three hours now but it was worth it because she was pretty sure she had met the destination. She was walking just a bit more when she heard a rustling in some bushes. She knelt down and opened her case. But before she did she knew why Madison had made her this...because her baton would have been reached by all the branches that scrapped up against the front of the case. There were scratches every where. she pull out the baton and now stood up and slowly started to creep through the woods. Then she caught good sight of the back of it. From there it looked just about her height but she wasn't sure. Sakura started to run towards it and then all of asudden it jump up into the trees and didn't come back down. Then something pick Sakura up and threw her across the wooded forest. Sakura hit a tree and slid to the ground she stood up wildly and knew this met war. She lunged at the figure and threw it on the ground. The figure turned around and clawed at Sakura wildly. Sakura fell to the ground in agony. she was bleeding terribly. She stood up and swung at the figure with her baton. It didn't no good this was a monster. Sakura was so weak she could not go on. She had lost so much blood it was unbearable. She let her feet slip out from under her and landed on the ground with a thud. As she lie there she say a blur stand over her. As her vision cleared she was left stone faced she couldn't believe...how could it have been so...it was not possible. It is was her own self . It was her she was a card! How could this be? The figure looked at her with a devilish smile. This was the card to defeat all cards...herself. As her eyelids closed slowly she thought of nothing. Then there was complete silence....Sakura was dead. 


End file.
